You will be mine
by teamhotmen
Summary: I have known her all her life. I have wanted her for the last two years. Will she see me as someone that's more than just her dad's friend?


Author: teamhotmen

Beta: lissaemtb

Banner Maker: Mina Rivera

Fandom: Twilight

Story Title: You Will Be Mine

Story summary: I have known her all her life. I have wanted her for the last two years. Will she see me as someone that's more than just her dad's friend?

Genre: Romance

Rating: M eventually

Pairing: Edward/Bella

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters I just play with them. This is A May to December Romance. If this is not your thing, then please skip ahead...

 **A/N I owe a massive thank you to Hapakids for taking what was a rough document and making it into a useable story. I wrote this as a way to get the juices flowing on the fic that I am stuck on. So this piece had never even had a read through. I will admit to being the comma queen that she has crowned me as. To Mina for making the banner at the last minute she is a true savior and last but not least** **lissaemtb for joining this nut house and betaing for me also at the last minute you ladies rock.**

 **My piece for Fandoms for Hope**

 _ **From hapakids: What she means is that she was the comma queen in here until I started going through it. It was also supposed to be wayyyyyy longer until I broke it down. Let's not forget that I was going googily eyed. She's lucky that I love her!**_

 _ **From lissaemtb: Thanks for having me join the party!**_

 **You Will Be Mine**

 **EPOV**

I stand back and watch her. She's in the quad surrounded by her peers. She comes across as friendly and outgoing while she is with her peers. They seem to gravitate toward her, as if she were the sun at the center of their solar system. I know that she will be mine one day. I have to believe this, because if I don't... I will lose the will to carry on. I have watched her in other situations, while she is still friendly and outgoing she is not as confident as she is when she's with her friends.

I want to talk to her, but I know that is not acceptable here and under these circumstances. Not in the way I need too at any rate. She's not only my student, she is also the daughter of my best friend. I have known her since she was a child. I know I shouldn't have these feeling for her, and that she would never return them if ever, but I do. I need to tell her how I feel. How much I want her to be mine now and forever. I am about to risk it all: my friendship with my best friend, my place in her life and, most importantly, my heart.

I make my way back to my office in the main building. I greet my secretary, Tanya, she's the only lady in my life apart from my mom, who has the power to scare the living daylights out of me.I enter my office to organize my lectures for the day and to try and get myself into the right frame of mind to work. I sit at my desk looking out of the window as my mind starts to wander. I realize that I am trying to work out how to approach her and how to tell her she is mine, now and always.

I keep thinking of different scenarios and discrediting them all. _Hell, I am a thirty-eight year old college professor who has known this girl since she was a bump and now am lusting after her_. _How sick is that?_ I have changed her diapers, helped her dad nurse her when she was ill. I have even babysat so her dad could go out on dates with Sue, his second wife. Then as she got older I tutored her in English helping her to pass her courses with flying colors. She was completing university level courses during her junior and senior years in high school. She was basically a college student from the time she was 16 years old. She may have been only a freshman on paper but her credits puts her at a junior level. All she has to do is choose her major and complete the required courses for whichever course of study she decides to pursue. She has always talked about becoming a teacher. All she would need is to take some general courses and her teacher training to graduate.

I'm brought out of my musings by the sound of my phone ringing. I check the caller ID to see that is Alice, my bitter ex-wife. Her deception and lies led to her not getting what she expected from our divorce. She has been begging me to give her a second chance for the last eighteen months. Ever since she split up with her extramarital affair- or as she calls him Jazzy. I answer the phone to hear her crying on the other end. This is nothing new at this point in time.

"Yes, Alice what can I do for you this time?" I ask her.

"Oh, you picked up thank goodness…" she says and tapers off at the end. I can hear her take a breath and then say, "Edward, darling I still love you so much. I know that you still love me as well. I also know that you are single and alone. Won't you please find it in your heart, to forgive me and to give me a second chance? I want to be with you and only you. I love you! Please darling?!" she exclaims in one breath.

"Alice, I am not now nor will I ever be in love with you again. I may be alone, as you put it. I do however have my eye on someone. Please try to remember that you left me for Jason. As well as had an affair before that with what's his name? Oh, yes that's right it was Felix." I say, getting annoyed, and tried to stay as calm as I can at this point in the conversation. "So, no. I will definitely not be giving you the second chance that you keep on asking for. You are a manipulative, cheating whore who hates to be alone. Not to mention having a credit card to max out." I say and take a deep breath all the while thinking that she must have maxed out her cards yet again. "That's it. Isn't it? You've maxed all of your cards out again, and want me to pay it off for you, don't you? Well, the answer is NO. No way, No chance, over my dead body, never again, not even if you held a gun to my head. Have you got the message yet? You are getting no more money from me. Not another cent. You cheated on me and as such, the pre-nup you signed stated that you are entitled to exactly $ 1000.00 as a settlement from our divorce and that was what you got. Now unlike you, I actually work for a living so goodbye and don't call me again, Alice," I state and hang up the phone.

I took a deep breath and then exhaled, trying to calm myself down before I end up doing something that I will regret. I glance at the clock in my office and realize that I need to get to my first class of the day.

I walk into my classroom and discover that it is my favorite class of the day. It's my modern classics class. This is the one class that allows me a little bit of room to maneuver on my reading list. I can use books such as: _The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_ by Douglas Adams _, The Fault In Our Stars_ by John Green, and the Harry Potter Series by J.K. Rowling. That surprises a lot of people that come into class expecting the likes of _The Great Gatsby_ by F. Scott Fitzgerald _, Lord of the Flies_ by William Golding, and _To Kill A Mockingbird_ by Harper Lee.

As the name suggests, this class encompasses all modern classics, and as the people in this group are passionate about literature and dedicated to learning it means that we are able to push the boundaries. With that being said, we are reading and discussing the works of _J. K. Rowling_ to start the course. I have included not only all seven books of the _Harry Potter_ series, but also _The Tales of Beedle the Bard, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ and _Quidditch Through The Ages ._ I do believe I managed to surprise a large percentage of the class with these selections, but I need them to be able to access a wide range of literature and not just what they expect to see to pass this course.

Today, we are going to discuss why we believe these books deserve to be considered modern classics or not. If they think that a book is not, we will discuss the whys.

We will also discuss what makes something a classic and why many people may disagree with a lot of the books that are included. It's always a good discussion and I usually tend to have one or two students who are willing to play devil's advocate to argue the opposite side of the argument. If the class is for the book to be named a classic, then I will play the part of devil's advocate. But I would prefer if they are able to argue both sides among themselves. This would allow me to remain neutral and can offer opinions for both sides of the argument, such as angles they have neglected or correct a point that is incorrect. I generally try and let the class lead the discussions. I also ask them to write a paper on why the genre of modern classics is so wide and varied, and what they think makes a modern classic. They are also asked to nominate a book they believe should be a modern classic _._

As expected, the class leads the discussion and I do have a few students willing to argue the opposing side of the argument. They made some extremely valid points during their argument staying within the realm of modern classics. They also used some of the more readily recognized 'classics' as examples to elaborate on what they were saying. It was an incredibly clever and well thought out discussion.

The class accepted the assignment due for the next time we met. They may not have liked it but they accepted it without too many groans and whispered moans. I got through the rest of the day in a similar manner. Talking about books and their relationship with the world around us. How they are conceived, what can change them, and what they can give to the reader.

Once my classes are over for the day, I have two hours of office hours to complete. This is to allow my students the opportunity to discuss any issues they have in my classes. I tend to do two hours of office time three times a week. I find it helps people feel that I am approachable. As I sit at my desk, I realize that I need to organize myself a TA for the year. My last one had graduated and as much as I loathed to replace her. I really need to and quickly. They become a lifeline for us professors. I know I have a few applicants for the job and their applications are sitting on my desk. I decide that I should start going through them, when I come across the answer to my prayers.

My Bella has put an application in to be my TA. I wonder why as it is not a usual position for a freshman to apply for. I'm guessing due to how many credits she has, she's not really a freshman. I wonder if someone suggested it to her as a way to gain insight into teaching, or at least the organization that goes into teaching as she is too young to go into an actual school. That would give me another reason to spend time with her and maybe even feel her out as to how she sees me. If it is just as her dad's friend, a tutor, or a professor. I may even manage to scrape the title of friend that one I can build on to hopefully lover. _Who am I kidding? No matter how she sees me... I want to change it to her seeing me as her lover her one and only._

I decide to call her and invite her in for an interview at the earliest possible time that is suitable to the both of us. I pick up the phone and dial her number.

"Hello?" she says as she answers her phone.

"Miss Swan, this is Professor Cullen. I was wondering if you would like you to come in for an interview for the position as my TA. When would be a good time for you to do so?" I ask.

"Oh, hello Professor Cullen. Yes, I would certainly like to be interviewed for your TA position. I am free right now if that is suitable to you?" she replies.

"Perfect as it is my office hours. Do you happen to know where my office is?" I ask.

"Yes, I do. Since I delivered my application myself to your office," she tells me.

"Alright I shall see you soon then, Miss Swan." I say and hang up the phone.

I went to let Tanya know that a Miss Swan will be coming to see me in regards to the position as my TA and to send her straight in when she gets here. I walk back to my desk and sit down to wait for her to arrive. I waited ten minutes before there is a knock on my door.

"Come in," I call turning to face the window. Bella only knows me by my family name. She does not know my professional one.

"Hi, Professor Cullen. I'm Bella Swan." she introduces herself as she walks into my office. "You contacted me regarding the TA position that you have available."

"Yes, of course please come in and close the door," I say with my back to her still. I hear the door click shut and her walk towards my desk. I ask her to take a seat. "Miss Swan, what makes you think that you are capable to become my TA? " I ask her as I turn to face her.

"While I am a freshman, I do have enough credits to be junior. I have fulfilled all of my English credits right up until I graduate. So I am able to follow your courses right through to senior level," she says then looks up at me and gasps.

"Hi, Bella. The job is yours if you would like it," I say.

"Ed...Professor Cullen?" I can hear the question in her voice.

"First of all, do you want the job?" She nods. "Secondly, I will explain the name thing to you tonight if you are willing to come to dinner at my apartment?" I say.

"Of course I will. Why am I just now learning that you use a different name at work?" she asks, curiosity written across her face.

"I will explain all of it to you this evening. It's a long story one that I really don't want to go into here. I promise I will explain everything and also answer all of your questions. Just not here and not right now. Is that okay?" I look up to see her nodding her acceptance of my words "Okay. Then how about I give you the details of the job you have just accepted?"

"That would be helpful, I guess." she said.

"Right. Well your duties will include collecting of the assignments I hand out. When it is absolutely necessary I will ask you to tutor some of the struggling students and maybe even mark the odd paper for me." I pause trying to remember the tasks that I had my last TA do. "I may ask you to research an idea I have for a class now and then, but it wouldn't be hard or extensive. I would also need you to be here for as many of my office hours as possible." I inform her. "I tend to do two hours three times a week. If it's an extremely busy week, I will do three hours twice a week. I tend to run them from three to five Monday, Wednesday and Thursday. During the busy weeks I do three to six Wednesday and Thursdays when possible. Are the duties I have outlined acceptable to you as well as the office hours? Do you have any questions to ask me?" I ask.

"Yes, those hours are fine with me my last class ends at three so I can come straight here. My classes are on Monday mornings, all day Tuesday and one on Thursday in the afternoon. I also have evening classes three nights a week. They all start after seven pm. So I'm good for the hours you have given me. I don't think I have any questions at the moment, but could I ask you if any arise?" she replies.

"Yes, that's more than fine with me. Are you sure you're okay about tonight, Bella?" I ask.

"Yes, I am. I will need your address, though. The one here in the city, Professor." she says, biting her bottom lip and smiling at me. If I didn't know any better, I would swear she was flirting with me, but I am sure that it is just wishful thinking on my part.

 _~To be continued_


End file.
